Painting Happiness
by Littlewritter101
Summary: An unknown man arrives in Paris. He stays at his brother's apartment and wants to fathom the Parisian art scene. Under the opera house lives the dreaded Phantom also unknown to most of the Parisians. What will happen when these two, unlike men, cross paths?


**Disclaimer****: I don't own the characters in this story, nor do I own ****_The Phantom of the Opera _****which belongs to Gaston Leroux alone. Some details of this story are taken from different adaptations such as ****_Phantom_****, which is owned by Susan Kay. **

_„__Thinking"_**_ „Conversation"_**

...

**Chapter 1: The Arrival **

...

**First POV: **

It was a cold and windy morning when he arrived. He was exhausted from his train ride from Antwerpen to Paris and couldn't wait to arrive at his brother's apartment. He wanted nothing more than a good cup of tea and to rest his aching feet.

Finally, he arrived at the address his brother had told him in his last letter:

_„__Come to the 54 Rue Lepic. I live on the fourth floor and will eagerly await your arrival!"_

It wasn't easy to find the building and he had to ask strangers on the street to get by **_—_** a situation he normally tried to avoid. Standing before the blue doors, he put his suitcase down and searched his coat pockets for the letter. Unsure he reread the letter three times until he was truly convinced he was in the right place.

_„__It has to be the right building, now I just have to find the right apartment!", _thought the man as he picked his things up and pushed open the front doors. Reminiscent that his brother lived on the fourth floor he began to climb the stairs. As he arrived at the right floor he saw several doors and began to check the nameplates next to the doors.

After a few minutes, the man found the right label and rung the doorbell. While waiting he began fiddling with his coat when the door was suddenly opened.

**_„_****_Hello Monsieur"_**_, _said the maid in French, **„****_How may I help you?" _**

Startled the man began also in French:**_„H-Hello Mademoiselle_****, ****_I'm expected by my brother. He said this was his address in the letter he sent me!"_**, he sputtered and showed her the letter.

**_„_****_I see Monsieur, he has awaited your arrival. I will take your luggage and bring it to your quarters. Follow me."_**, she stated nonchalantly. After giving the maid his banged-up suitcase and his precious portfolio, he followed her inside.

The man didn't exactly know what to expect of his brother's apartment. He remembered how excited he was about the letters, in which his brother would describe his daily adventures. In his mind, he imagined several apartments, each one more fantastic than the other. Was it filled to the brim with the most exceptional works of art or maybe rather organized with the art hidden behind great glass walls?

The first thing the young man saw was a long hallway. The wallpaper was decorated with delicate flowers, but the lack of light made them look like they had wilted.

_„__Why hasn't he hung up any paintings? It seems so dull in here.", _he thought as he walked inside.

Since his brother had become an art collecter the man asked him about every detail of his work. How the artists were in the big city, how they envisioned the arts, how they expressed themselves, which brushes they used and so on. His brother always tried to satisfy his curiosity and even when he didn't succeed, he was always so very thankful.

Thinking about that gave him a warm feeling and the man smiled to himself while he examined the rest of the hallway. Suddenly the door to his right flew open and his host stepped into the hallway. He had red hair and as he flashed a smile at him the man noticed his mustache.

_„__He hadn't it the last time I saw him. Must be the latest fashion here in Paris."_, the man thought.

**_„_****_I see you have at last arrived at my humble abode, dear brother!", _**said the man as he approached him and encased him in a hug.

**_„_****_And I see you also chose to grow yourself a beard, it makes you look quite handsome! I tried myself and I must say I really like it! But enough from me, how was your journey from Antwerpen to Paris?", _**he asked him as they made their way to the sitting room.

**_„_****_It was pleasant."_**, the man finally answered as he sat himself down in one of the plush chairs. **_„Antwerpen was nice, but you know I had my difficulties…" _**

At this moment the maid entered with a tea tray. She sat it down on a small table next to him and began to pour him a cup.

**_„_****_I figured you would enjoy a good cup of tea after your tiring travel. I had your favorite prepared."_** , said his brother knowingly.

**_„_****_With what would you like to drink it? Do you still prefer…—„ „Kandis and warm milk!", _**interrupted the man him. Both laughed at his exclamation as he took the cup from the maid, who excused herself after that.

The two brothers merrily nipped at their teas as the younger one put the cup down first.

He smiled warmly at him and said with a small sigh: **_„It's so great to see you after all this time. I really had missed your wit, Vincent."_**

**_Haha! I hope you liked the first chapter of my story! _** **_When and why did you notice who my "mysterious" protagonist was? I would really appreciate reviews and thank you for reading!_** **_PS. The two brothers talk to each other in Dutch of course. _** **_Loving Littlewriter101_**


End file.
